Jameson and Veran
by Jameson The Phoenix Owl
Summary: the special friendship for Jameson and Veran.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a special story for me and a good Friends knowen as Veran The Raven, I hope you enjoy my story Veran, hope you like it, my dude.**

* * *

in a hollow, he was sleeping peacefull then Veran came and look at Jameson very sleep.

Veran: "Jameson, it time for you to wake up!" Veran wants Jameson for wake up.

he still sleeps cause it didn't hear him, then Veran got an idea, he tickling Jameson talons then he starting to laughing.

Jameson: "HAHAHAHAHAHA OKAY, OKAY OKAY I'M UP, I'M UP!" *Jameson laughing as he wakes up right now, he looks at Veran happy to see him, then he gives him a great hug* "Veran, I'm happy for you to come!" Jameson smiles to Veran.

Veran:" I'm happy to see you too Jameson, do you want to go for a Beach Jameson, it should be a lot of fun!" Veran told Jameson about for having awesome fun.

Jameson: "sure Veran, that sounds Great my dude!" Jameson to make sure it is getting ready for going to the beach.

Veran: "alright, let go *look at Jameson talons* oh and before we go, can I rub your talons, it looks really nice?" Veran told Jameson to want to rub him talons.

Jameson: "uh...yeah, go for it Veran!" told Veran to do it.

Veran start to rub Jameson talons, it felt very nice.

Veran: "wow Jameson, your talons are very Awesome!" Veran smiles at Jameson at he kept going and going.

Jameson: "heehee yeah, my talons were sure is alright!" he laughing for having fun.

after Veran rub Jameson talons, 2 friends fly off hollows and went to a beach, later they made it to the beach and rest and sat on a beach and looking at beautiful water and waves.

Veran: "you know Jameson, this Beach it looks very nice!" said to Jameson since the beach it nice the first place.

Jameson: "hee hee yeah me too Veran, me too!" smiles at Veran again because it a good friends, then he gives him a good hug.

Veran: "you a good friends Jameson, I'll always have!" he happy and hug him back.

after we broke the hug, we rest for a beach, and then later, when the sunset going down, Veran woke up and look at Jameson he sleeps, then he looks at talons, then he licks a talons whiles Jameson sleep, after 20 minutes went by, he stops lick Jameson talons, he just woke and look at Veran blush.

Jameson: "uh...Veran, why are you blushing?" he wondered why he blushing so much.

Veran: "uh...I was just looking at your talons, yeah that is hee hee!" Veran Blush so much.

then Jameson look at talons was very wetted, he doesn't want to get angry or mad anything, he smiles at Veran.

Jameson: "Veran, you know I'm not very mad at you, it felt very felt, oh and do you wanting to get back home my dude?" Jameson told Veran for not angry at him about talons and want to get back hollow.

Veran: "sure Jameson, let get back for you and me!" He smiles for ready to go.

Jameson and Veran fly and went back to a hollow, later again, they went in a hollow and rest on a bed.

Veran: "can I play for your talons whiles you sleep please!" he asked Jameson for playing talons whiles sleep.

Jameson: "sure Veran, that be okay, well goodnight Veran, your my best friend for the wholes world!" he smiles and start to sleep.

Veran: "heehee and you're my best friends too Jameson, and a good night for you too Jameson!" Veran smiles and starts playing Jameson talons.

* * *

**well Veran, what do you think for my story my dude, be sure to put follow, favourites and Reviews for me please my dude. :) :) :) :) :)**


	2. Having Family Friend Together

**hi, I'm just going to do the next Chapter for Jameson and Veran alright, just sit back and enjoy the read**

* * *

the Next Morning, I woke up to see Kelly sleeping right next to Jameson, he smiles and gives Kelly a kiss cheek, he smiles see she just working up, Kelly looks at him Boyfriends see he Smiles.

Kelly: "Good Morning My sweet Jameson, how was your Sleep?"

Jameson: "it was very Good my Love" Jameson smiles and nuzzling Kelly's head and she laughing.

Jameson: "are you alright my dear, you seem very funny." said Jameson look at her see keep more laughing.

Kelly: "HAHAHAHA I'm sorry Jameson, it just...I was laughing after what you said to me, it so very funny!" she kept more laughing so much.

Jameson: "oh well, I Just understand that my dear." he smiles then Jameson Tickling Kelly to make her laugh so much.

Kellly: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA JAMESON PLEASE STOP, IT TICKLING HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughs because Jameson kept more tickling Kelly so much.

Jameson: "who you're laughing now Kelly?" He kept going and going to make Kelly Tired.

Kelly: "OKAY OKAY OKAY I DID LAUGHING PLEASE STOP HAHAHAHAHYAHA," Kelly Said to Told Jameson To stop tickling now, then Jameson stop tickling her like told it to.

Jameson: "okay my dear I stop tickling as you told me to," told Kelly to Stop Tickling.

Kelly: "*laugh* you are really really cute you know that" she kisses Jameson Cheek.

Jameson: "hee hee yeah, you sure do honey" he laughing, then someone knocks the Door, wonder who it is.

Kelly: "who could that be honey?" she told Jameson to wonder who it is.

Jameson: "I don't know, I go check to find out who it is" he went to open the door, it a Good Best Friends Veran.

Veran: "Jameson, My Best Buddly Friends how are you?" he hugs Jameson feels fluffy belly warm.

Jameson: "so just doing a good time you know, so how was your busy day?" told Veran for everything going.

Veran: "oh, just everything doing great, went to a Beach with my Girlfriend Catina because she is so Beautiful" Veran smiles thinking about Beautiful Catina so much.

Jameson: "yeah, that very good to hear my friend, you see I just woke up see Kelly Laughing, so I tickling her to make her Tired," he told Veran about Kelly laughing.

whiles he was talking to Veran, it sees Devil Darkness come out look at him with a very scared smile, he told Veran is not going to hurt him.

Jameson: "it okay, Devil Darkness is not going to hurt or eat you, he mine good friends, he called a symbiote," told Veran to make him calm.

Veran: 'I understand, I mean how did it get here and why did he choose you?" told Jameson to want to know when did he get here and how he became friends.

Jameson: "my Friend Devil Darkness tells you what happened, Devil, Tell Veran a story what happened," told Devil Darkness want a story for Veran.

Devil Darkness: "okay, well it all started where I used to from out of space, me and symbiote having a good time till My Ex-Girlfriend Devil Darkus Betrayal me, I have been Capture by the Evil Bird Name Mac Hyacinth Macaw and Fabia The Red Phoenix, I have been trap in there for a year but then one day, I finally escape Fabia place so I finally got free, I used to close my eyes to Search to find a Host, then I could see a Chick Black owl and a 2 Red Phoenix kids, I finally found a good Host, so I call Jameson to come here, I told everything, so that why Jameson he mine best friend and I will never let go of him, and that what happened," told Veran a story

Veran: "wow Devil, I didn't know about everything I understand how you feel, you make a good Friend for everything" he smiles at Devil Darkness.

Devil Darkness: "Thank Veran, you're a Good Friend Jameson too" smiles at Veran.

Veran: "so anyway, will you and Kelly like to come to my hollow with my Girlfriend Catina please" smiles want Jameson and Kelly to come.

Jameson: "yeah sure thing my friends, Kelly will you like to come to Veran Place Please, it going to be a lot of fun," he told Kelly to want to hang out with Veran and Catina want to fun.

Kelly: "hee hee sure thing my sweet Cute Black owl, I will be coming out right now" Kelly smiles at him, Boyfriends, she comes out and she is ready to go.

Veran: "ready my Friends?" told Jameson and Kelly make sure to be ready.

Jameson and Kelly: "yes Veran" Both said Veran at the same time.

Veran: "alright then, let go" Veran smiles as he flies out, so as Jameson and Kelly.

Veran, Jameson, and Kelly making its way to Veran home, so they landing looking at Catina see she very happy to be here.

Catina: "Veran my Dear welcome back, how you and your Best Friend Jameson Going?" Told Veran for everything going.

Veran: "oh everything Just great, Jameson Friend Devil Darkness told me a story what happened to became best Friends, so what about you my love, what you thinking for?" Veran smiles want to know Catina to do.

Catina: oh, well we can use have some dinner with us for tonight, sound good" smiles at Boyfriend Veran.

Veran: "sound good my loving, can Jameson and Kelly like to have some dinner too my Dear," Told Catina to like to have dinner for Jameson and Kelly.

Catina: "hee hee okay my dear, Jameson, Kelly, will you like to hang out dinner with us?" told Jameson and Kelly to have dinner for food.

Jameson: "alright Catina, this food going to be really good, don't you think My Kelly?" Happy look at Kelly giggle.

Kelly: "alright count me in Catina" happy as Catina to having a good dinner.

Catina: "alright then, let have some dinner together" she smiles going to having dinner.

so, Jameson, Kelly, Veran, and Catina having a Dinner, told a story, laughing together, watching a sunset and of course, Veran playing Jameson, Kelly and Catina Talons because he loves it so much, so they told a friend for thank having dinner, they fly out going back home.

Jameson: " hee hee, that was so much fun my dear" smiles at Kelly having a good day with Veran and Catina

Kellly: "sure is my dear, let having more fun tomorrow, it that be okay?" told Jameson to want more fun.

Jameson: "alright, let do it again, well good night my dear, I love you," told Kelly he loves her.

Kelly: "I love you my Sweet Black Owl" happy Jameson as she sleeps, so as Jameson.

Jameson and Kelly having a good sleeping together having to have more fun for tomorrow.

* * *

**Wow, that was a great day for me and my Good Best Friend Veran, I'm sorry to angry like this because I'm so stupid I should't do that, I have to keep working story and stay out of Trouble, be sure to Review for me please Thank you.**


End file.
